Chessboard
by ShirahaAlyss993
Summary: A new game has begun. The pieces are set, but contrary to the normal rules...this time, red moves first. Shall Alice return to Underland to make her move in return?
1. Unexpected

Chessboard

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the characters therein. Unfortunately. =(

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Unexpected Arrival

* * *

**

_She ran, never stopping, the screams echoing in her head louder and louder. She stumbled and regained her footing quickly but…not quick enough…her pursuer was upon her in an instant.

* * *

_

The dream ended abruptly as the twenty-one year old young woman awoke in a cold sweat. This was by no means the first time she had dreamt of being pursued. Although the location of the chase seemed to change regularly. From a dark forest, to the corridors of a palace that seemed to have no ending. Both places seemed somewhat familiar to the shaken Alice as she absentmindedly ran a hand over the still prominent, jagged scars on her upper right arm.

Though she had the proof that it had been real, Alice Kingsley could not help but wonder sometimes if her time in…Underland…had been a dream. Though there were the many facts that clearly stated otherwise.

Since her return from China several months ago, Alice had resumed her living with her mother in their London mansion. She still refused to wear the corsets her mother so persistently insisted she wear and the stockings too.

The blonde woman sighed and kicked the white covers from her body, slipping her feet onto the wooden floor. Slipping a robe over her nightgown, she slowly padded out of her bed chamber to join her mother for breakfast.

"Alice dear…I know how you dislike speaking about such an affair but it is time you were married, my girl."

Helen's daughter scoffed "Mother, please! I really do not wish to talk about this I will not marry any man I don't love. And I have no interest in finding one."

The aging woman sighed and opened her mouth to reply, her words never presented themselves before a high pitched shriek echoed into the dining room and a clearly terrified maid ran in hurriedly. "A mouse! There is a mouse in the kitchen!"

Helen Kingsley pursed her lips "Well set traps for the filthy creature."

The maid nodded but continued "It is quite the largest mouse I have seen; the size of a rat!"

Alice tilted her head "But perhaps it is a rat."

Her mother ignored this "Set the traps."

"But traps are cruel, Mother!"

"Alice, it is a filthy rodent."

The girl frowned "Please? I'll find it and set it free, but don't hurt it!"

Her mother's eyes softened a little, her daughter could never bear to see a creature unjustly hurt, even a disgusting rodent like a mouse or rat. Reluctantly she nodded; it was not as if her daughter had much to do on that day anyway.

Alice returned to her room quickly to dress, casting aside the corset that her mother had been sure to place in obvious view, her eyes alighted briefly on the familiar blue dress, she had not worn it since that fateful day nearly two years previous. Her mother continuously insisted that she get rid of the still dirt encrusted, torn fabric of a dress but Alice continuously refused, claiming that it held great sentimental value. Which, in truth, it did.

She slipped on a simple, cream coloured dress, no complicated ties or petticoats with sleeves that ended neatly a little way below her shoulders. Glancing briefly into the looking glass placed in the corner of the room she made her way downstairs once again, the wooden boards creaking ever so quietly beneath her feet.

* * *

Beneath the roots of a familiar tree a purple top hat emerged, garbed with a pale pink ribbon. An arm followed it, and a second one after that, pulling up a frizzy haired head followed by a brightly coloured suit, complete with torso and legs. Vibrant, unbelievably green eyes glanced around eagerly, examining their surroundings.

* * *

Alice sighed; she had spent the past hour searching for the mouse, attempting to lure it out with pieces of cheese to no avail. Perhaps it would do better merely to let the traps be set and be done with it. After all, it was just a mouse and though Alice hated the thought of a harmless animal being hurt or killed without cause, she was tiring of searching for it.

Righting herself, she shook the dust from her long hair, debating whether or not she should take a walk. She froze, catching a reflection of some movement in the shining surface of a silver platter. There it was again, a white flash darting beneath the newly polished table behind Alice.

"Curiouser and curiouser." The woman murmured, crouching down to peer beneath the object. Her brown eyes found nothing there.

Once again Alice righted herself, blinking her eyes. It is just my imagination, I only see it because…perhaps because I wish to see it…

It was true; it had truly been difficult for her to leave Underland several years previous. Lately her dreams could not help but remind her of that fact.

Perhaps she would take a walk, it would do her good, Alice decided.

She was greeted immediately by the stray tortoiseshell cat she had affectionately named Dinah as she passed through the gate. She had found the cat on the ship on the return journey from China and she had seemed to have taken quite a shine to Alice.

Bending to give the cat a gentle scratch behind the ears, Alice smiled "Hello, Dinah…I wonder…have you been seeing strange white things moving around lately?"

The cat meowed and purred, rubbing up against the human's legs affectionately. "Of course you can't answer me. You, after all, Dinah, are not an Underland cat." Alice paused…perhaps that is a good thing… "I wouldn't wish you to disappear and reappear so tauntingly, Dinah."

The cat merely blinked up at her with her dark, olive eyes before sharply snapping her head to the side as though she had caught a scent and darting off into the hedges.

Alice watched after it for a moment and then stood, making her way…well…nowhere in particular.

She wandered, without realizing it, onto a stray path through the few trees dotting the landscape; it was not long before Alice recognized this path as being a much shorter way to the grounds of Lord and Lady Ascot. The truth was she found it much quicker to walk, the carriage driver was tediously slow and the dapple grey horses were not as young and quick as they had once been. Though, it was not 'proper' for a Victorian London Lady to walk great distances, Alice, of course, paid no mind to this. She had often walked this way, though Lord Ascot and Lady Ascot had not known of her visits to their grounds. Alice had always loved the clearings and paddocks owned by the Ascots, since she was a little, rather disobedient, child.

Before she knew it, she had arrived in a particular paddock, very familiar. As she gazed upon the large rabbit hole that she had fallen done twice now, Alice grinned "I do wonder…" she murmured quietly to herself. She shook her head "No, No, Alice. That is a ridiculous idea, think straight, now is not the time to be catapulting off into Underland."

She sighed and lay down a good amount of feet away from the roots of the tree, her long, blonde hair sprawling about her. Steadily, and unwillingly, faces began to re emerge in her minds eye. Familiar faces, some friendly, some not so friendly, but all of them strange. There was a cat, whose wide smile stretched further then ear to ear, there was a scowling woman, whose bulbous head was adorned with a vast amount of bright red hair, there was a gentler looking woman, whose long, white hair framed her smiling face, there was a man, whose bright orange hair stuck out from beneath a large, purple top hat, and whose fluorescent green eyes could be seen a mile away, there was a large bloodhound, whose soft brown eyes were gentle and grateful, and there were many more, 'human' and 'animal' alike, but we haven't the time to go into all of them.

She closed her eyes and almost slipped off into a light slumber before a high pitched cry woke her. Alice jolted upright, her dress bunching uncomfortably around the middle as she did so. The loud yowl of a cat joined the first sound as Dinah skittered into the clearing, a few yards before Alice, hissing and spitting violently, the ginger and black fur on her neck standing straight.

It was the smaller shape that caught Alice's eye however, what appeared to be a mouse brandishing a sword had leapt onto the feline's back, clinging on for dear life. Its battle to stay mounted did not last however and the creature was soon flung onto the ground. Dinah hissed, pinning the…mouse…to the ground with one white paw and making to bite down.

"Dinah! No! Bad cat!" Alice cried, hurriedly darting to the animals and gently pushing Dinah away. The cat protested, spitting at Alice and making to scratch her hand before hissing and running off.

The mouse scoffed and righted itself, waving the small sword in the air and crying after the retreating feline "And don't show your fuzzy face around me again!"

Alice knelt, astounded at her company as the mouse, clad in purplish clothing turned to her, sheathing her sword. "Your cats are extremely rude! It tried to eat me! Eat me!"

"Mallymkun?" The woman blinked. "Ho-" She screamed sharply as a hand clapped down onto her fabric covered shoulder.

"Hello Alice."


	2. A Happy Unbirthday To You

Chessboard

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the characters therein. Unfortunately. =(

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- A Happy Unbirthday to You!

* * *

**

"Hello Alice."

Alice almost screamed a second time as she turned around and saw the identity of her companion. A pair of large, fluorescent green eyes greeted her, a wide, cheeky grin accompanying them. The woman, sat in shock for several moments, long enough for the man in front of her to frown, clearly perplexed. "Have you forgotten me again, Alice?" he spoke, his eyes fading into a pale blue, showing his apparent sadness.

"H-Hatter?!" She blinked, finally coming to terms with the identity of the half-mad man standing worriedly before her.

He cheered up instantly, his eyes fading back to their usual green shade and the grin returning with a vengeance. A high giggle escaped his throat as he watched Alice quickly pinch her arm, wincing as it failed.

**Six Impossible Things**

There is a potion that makes you shrink.

These is a cake that can make you grow

Animals can talk

Cats can disappear

There is a place called Wonderland

I could slay the Jabberwocky.

Well, if there was a way that she could get into Underland through a rabbit hole, it was only natural, Alice supposed, that it worked the other way. After all, how many times did the White Rabbit say he had been up?

"Ouch!" She was snapped out of her reverie by the sting of the dormouse's blade jabbing into her leg. Her brown eyes narrowed.

The indignant creature scoffed "You didn't quite have that reaction when you saw me!"

"Alice? Is that your voice I hear?" The pushy voice of Lady Ascot sounded from only a little out of Alice's sight.

She gasped, hurriedly pushing the Hatter into the nearest bush, which so happened to be a red rose bush, complete with many thorns which the Hatter was not fortunate enough to avoid.

Mallymkun caught the hint and followed him, careful not to impale her small body on the thorns.

"Alice Kingsley. What are you doing here?"

Alice brushed the grass off her dress and clambered to her feet hastily, as Lady Ascot pursed her lips, catching sight of Alice "I was merely walking and I ended up here." she replied quickly, it wasn't a lie. The elder woman tapped her foot.

"You walked here? Without our consent for you to visit?"

Alice bit her tongue, little did the woman know, she had visited frequently for years now, casting a quick glance to the side at the rose bush, her eyes widened as she spotted the dormouse, a motion Lady Ascot did not miss. "What is it?" she tsked "I really thought your travels to China would have done away with that distant air of yours. I see now that it hasn't."

A loud yelp attracted the attention of the aging woman as she looked aside. "What was that?"

Alice spared a moment to glance at the rosebush the yelp had originated from, and turned back to Lady Ascot "It was me…" She replied hastily "I…saw a...rat…"

Lady Ascot's harsh eyes narrowed suspiciously "Disgusting creatures rodents are…"

"Mind your tongue!"

Unable to hide her displeasure, Mallymkun leapt from the bush, drawing her sword. The older woman shrieked. "Did that….that RAT…just-"

"What's the matter? Never seen a talking dormouse before?!" Before the mouse had a chance to lunge at the insolent woman, Alice snatched her into her grip, only then realizing that Lady Ascot seemed to have fallen unconscious.

Mally did not take lightly to having a finger gagging her, unable to reach her sword that had fallen into the grass, she bit down. Alice gasped, nearly dropping the mouse and removing her finger from its mouth. "What was that for?!" The indignant mouse cried, scowling up at Alice.

"You can't just reveal yourself to people like that?!" Alice replied.

"But why not?!"  
The blonde woman sighed, "Because animals here don't talk! And they certainly don't wear clothes and carry swords!"

"They don't? What kind of world is this?"

Alice released the small mammal onto the ground "You live in a world where cats disappear, animals talk, cards and chess pieces are soldiers and food changes your size, and you are asking me what kind of world I live in?"

It was now the Hatter deemed it safe to emerge, plucking several thorns from various parts of his exposed skin and wearing an expression of pure confusion. "Alice, Alice! Did you know the flowers here don't talk?!"

She sighed "Yes, yes, I know that! It's perfectly normal for plants and animals not to speak."

Sparing a glance at the pushy woman who reminded her so of the Red Queen, Alice bit her lip. "Well, perhaps she shan't remember when she wakes up. Or shall think it a dream." She turned to the Hatter, who seemed much more interested in examining the stone buildings and statues in the surrounding gardens that were so foreign to him and mumbling softly under his breath. The dormouse groaned "Oh no…"

Sure enough, the more Alice examined his expression the clearer it was that Hatter was not actually looking at anything in particular. The areas surrounding his eyes that had been affected by the mercury poisoning slowly darkened from their usual orange. His murmured words began to sling together in a thick Scottish accent and his bright green eyes darkened to an orange-amber colour.

"Hatter!" The two females present cried in unison.

Immediately he snapped out of it, his face returning to its...umm…normal…colour and he whipped about to face them. "I-I'm fine…" he murmured with his slight lisp.

A feminine groan sounded from behind them as the wife of Lord Ascot began to stir.

Knowing it was the only thing she could do at least for the moment, Alice hurriedly began to push the slightly unresponsive Hatter through the bushes and into the hidden path she used. The dormouse darting up onto his shoulder.

* * *

After making sure they were a decent distance away from the field and Lady Ascot, Alice halted to pinch herself once more. Quite certain that this was a dream and she simply would not wake up. After all, what were the odds that the Hatter and the dormouse, Mallymkun, would come up from Underland to London? But then…Alice wondered…what were the odds that a person could fall down a rabbit hole and find themselves in a completely different world? It was completely irrational and completely impossible…no…as a dear friend of hers once said to her….it is only impossible if she believes it is.

It seemed that Hatter was indeed back to his regular, half-mad self and seemed to be quite reveling in the fresh air. "You must find this world very dull, nothing speaks beside the people…" He spoke and paused "And I didn't much like that one." He added in an undertone.

Alice frowned, "What are you doing here?"

The hatter turned, the usual smile still plastered on his face in a way that made it seem as though he were totally oblivious as to what the woman what speaking about. "Hmmm? Who doing where?"

"You. Here."

"Hatter…" Mallymkun tapped her small feet incessantly on his shoulder "We need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" He turned a twinkling eye onto the dormouse, his head rotating ninety degrees. The dormouse only glared impatiently "I was almost eaten, trodden on and smashed by a falling platter, Hatter…"

He giggled "You made a rhyme. My, what dull colours you have here, Alice."

The impatient Alice groaned. It was quite clear, as she had learnt, that the Hatter was a person that would not bow to pressure when he clearly preferred to avoid the topic. "Well, it is fall, winter is coming so of course the trees are not as green as they can be. But-"

"Alice? Here you are! I th--"

Alice froze, her gaze shifting from the Underlandians to a little ways behind them. A slight breeze picked up, and she brushed the strands of hair from her eyes to reveal to her sight her elder sister, Margaret.

"Alice? Who is this?" The expression on the married woman's face was enough to say that the man standing in front of her was without a doubt the strangest man, no the strangest anything she had ever seen.

Before Alice could open her mouth to reply, Hatter had smiled childishly, swept his hat off and bowed so flat that Alice thought he would snap in two. "You must be the sister Margaret. Alice has mentioned you before."

The brown haired woman eyed him warily "Alice…I…"

Alice cast a warning glance at her company and hurried to her sister's side. "Margaret? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course, Mother said that you had gone out and so..." The elder glanced up again and continued in an undertone "Alice dear, I do not think you should be keeping such company…"

"He is…a close friend…" Alice replied swiftly, cutting her sister off as she attempted to find an identity for Hatter. "This is…Hatter…he is…a performer in a traveling circus group! I met him on the return journey from China."

"Is that why the…" Margaret gestured with her hands, meaning his orange hair and very, very pale skin. Alice nodded hastily. Her sister nodded slowly, absentmindedly holding the skirts of her pale violet dress up to her ankles to prevent it from dragging too much in the damp, fall ground. "Oh Alice, I have the most wonderful news. But…" she paused, casting yet another glance over at the strange man who appeared to be….conversing with a…mouse… "Perhaps I shall tell you another time, I really must be getting along now." Alice nodded a goodbye to her brown haired sister as she hurried back the way she had come. Only then realizing how close she was to her home.

No sooner had Margaret left their sight, Mally spoke "A traveling circus performer? Him?"

Alice nodded, gesturing for them to follow once again "Hatter, I'm sorry but that is the only way to describe your…." She hesitated "to explain the effects of the mercury…"

He seemed to accept this, ignoring the pointed glares he received from Mallymkun.

She scoffed "Very well then, I will tell her! Mmph!"

Hatter took but a moment to seize the mouse and tuck her beneath the large top hat where her cries remained muffled and inaudible, flashing Alice a childlike smile, feigning innocence.

"I don't suppose that you have any tea handy, Alice?"

She blinked, he wanted tea? What would her mother say if she found them? Well then, her mother wouldn't find them. Unknowingly she groaned, how could she possibly keep HIM out of sight and hidden?

Deciding now was as a good a time as any to get them out of the open where they could be found by anyone, Alice quickened her pace until she reached the turn off she had wandered down so absentmindedly but an hour earlier.

* * *

Relieved that the gardener was nowhere to be seen, the young Kingsley ushered her…guests hurriedly into the fine London house. Resorting to pushing the Hatter in as he seemed quite keen to examine the garden work. He was immediately distracted by the unique, blue patterned vase on a highly polished table; Alice had brought the vase during her travels in China, knowing that her aging mother would quite fall in love with it. Inwardly counting her blessings that not one of the staff appeared to be nearby, she shooed the Hatter upstairs, ignoring his protests "…the vase…" and the dormouse's incessant demands to be freed.

"Get in and do be quiet! If my mother were to find you…" Alice shuddered to think as she closed her chamber's door. Hurrying into the kitchens quickly, gasping as she almost collided headlong with a maid. "Eliza! I'm in a little bit of a rush right now, would you please bring a…" she sighed "pot of tea to my room?"

"Of course, Miss."

The red haired maid smiled, turning to complete said instructions, pausing and turning as the Kingsley heiress called her name again. "Yes, Miss Alice?"

"Umm…three cups please." Alice smiled, disappearing upstairs quickly. Leaving the maid bemused. Three cups?

* * *

"Sorry, Mally. But you really must be careful what you say, you know?" Tarrant Hightop grinned, lifting his hat and freeing Mallymkun. "Well **you** really must be careful what you **don't** say, Hatter!" she glared indignantly. "If you do not tell her then I will!"

"Tell me what?"

The pair glanced up as Alice re-entered, her face entirely serious. "Really now…why are you here?"

Hatter's eyes darkened slightly and he opened his mouth to reply, interrupted by a light knocking at the door. "Miss Alice?"

The woman moved back over to the cedar wood door, opening it careful, sure to obscure the maid's view of the inhabitants. "Thank you, Eliza." She flashed a quick smile, taking the tea tray from her hands. Gently pushing the door closed with her foot.

Alice waited until she heard the woman's footsteps fade out before placing the tray on the floorboards between the Hatter and the dormouse. His eyes immediately faded back to their…original colour and he promptly began to pour the tea from at least a foot or two above the tea cups. The more Alice inspected the pot, the more it seemed to resemble the one she had so hurriedly been stuffed into a few years previous. "Have some tea." She blinked as a cup was shoved under her nose, one before Mallymkun also. The mad man grinning as though it was his own china and he could care less about its welfare…well…that was entirely true…he really could care less…

Alice sighed, accepting the cup and promptly placing it down. Sparing a glance toward the Underlandians as she did so, suddenly frowning and doing a double take at the Hatter's oddly coloured face. "You haven't aged a day…"

They both laughed manically at her comment. A gesture to which Alice was a little offended. "What?"

"Well of course we haven't you foolish girl!" Mally was the first to recover herself, as the Hatter made no attempt at all to cease his high pitched giggles. "We are immortal you know!"

"Really?" The London girl frowned, the skin above her nose crinkling as she did so, her dark eyes flashing "Well how was I to know?"

"All Underlandians are immortal! Silly, Alice! And speaking of which…" The man sobered abruptly "A happy unbirthday to you!"

Alice blinked… "Unbirthday? What is-" she cut herself off, deciding it far better not to inquire into the matter. She shook her hair out of her collar and turned back to the pressing matter.

"Why are you here? I would like an answer now if you please!" she insisted.

Mallymkun took one glance at her lifelong friend whose eyes had darkened a little yet again. He slowly tilted his head, the brim of his top hat slipping over his eyes.

"Very well then. I shall tell you…" 


	3. Something Strange

Chessboard

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the characters therein….unfortunately =(

* * *

**

**Thank you to all those people that had added this story to something or reviewed! It means a lot ^_^ Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- Something Strange

* * *

**

No sooner had Eliza walked back toward the stairs, sure to make her footsteps heard to Alice, did she turn and move back to the door as silently as she could. Pressing her ear to the door softly, she was quite sure that the heiress was hiding something…and how right she was. It was faint, that inhabitants within were being as careful as they could not to be heard…or at least, Alice was. It was apparent there were two others in the room with her due to the hysterical laughter that met the maid's awaiting ears. She ignored the following sentences, something about immortal beings and unbirthdays and awaited with eagerness the answer to the question her young mistress had posed. "Why are you here?"  
There was hesitation apparent before the maid heard the clearly male voice speaking "Very well…I shall tell you…"

"A shadow is falling once again…" Hatter murmured cryptically, his accent beginning to thicken slightly. "We were sent by the White Queen…"  
Alice tilted her head "But why?"  
"Why? To fetch **you** of course!" Mallymkun rolled her small eyes.  
"You want me to go back?" She had known that from the moment she saw them in this world that they clearly had come to bring her back.  
The Hatter nodded, still not raising his head.  
"No. Absolutely not. I cannot go back!"  
"You said you would….when you left…you said you would return…" It was impossible to guess whether his eyes were blue or amber at that point.  
Mallymkun blinked at her closest friend, concern touching her features. Truth be told, there was only one other occasion she had witnessed him in a similar mood. And that was when the Red Queen had first seized control.

* * *

The Kingsley's maid blinked, to say she was confused would be an understatement. Was this man that she could hear from China? Was he attempting to convince Miss Alice to return to the Orient? White Queen? Surely she had misheard, and most importantly, why was Miss Alice hiding a man in her room?

* * *

"I can't! I have a good life here now. I can't leave it again." Alice insisted, not wanting to hurt the Hatter's feelings but there was no other way that she could word it. "Hatter. I'm sorry but there truly is no way that I can go back to Underland now."

Mallymkun narrowed her eyes, a movement in the shadows reflected beneath the door catching her attention. Suspicious she darted over to the door, lowering herself onto all four legs and peering out. "Someone's listening." She reported. Alice frowned and stood to greet the listener, attempting to think of an excuse for what said listener may have heard. The dormouse smirked "No, I'll get rid of them."

"Ma-"

The mouse shushed her, lowered herself onto all fours again and peered out under the door. She drew her blade, sticking it through the inch of space between the wood of the door and the wooden boards of the floor. The feminine foot was barely within her reach but barely was all Mallymkun needed to jab her sword sharply into the exposed, tanned skin, crying… "Mind your business, love!"

A sharp shriek sounded from the other side of the door as the foot abruptly jerked up.

Withdrawing her sword, the spunky mammal raised herself to stand and sheathed the weapon, satisfied as she heard the clumsy footsteps retreating. "Never send a human to do a mouse's job." She smirked, making her way back to the tea and, with some effort, lifted her rather large cup to her rather small mouth. She spoke again as she lowered the china, "I think we can speak safely now…and a good thing too…look you!" She turned to Alice, her dark eyes glaring dangerously, "We didn't come all this way just for you to say that you won't come back to Underland! You are coming back you foolish girl! What is so important here that will prevent you from coming and helping us?"

Alice was rather taken aback at the dormouse's challenge, remaining adamant she replied. "I must focus on my occupation. And I really cannot leave my mother now, I have barely returned."

"Occupation indeed! Time passes a lot slower here then in Underland! They'll barely notice you missing."

Throughout this exchange the Hatter remained silent, wondering if events in Underland had gotten any worse after their departure. He was vaguely aware of his rising anger, knowing that his eyes must have abandoned their previous shade of blue along with their original shade of green in favor of a shade of amber.

"Why must I go?" Alice inquired, her dark glare intensifying.

"As much as I do not entirely wish to admit this…you are Underland's Champion! We actually need your help…unless of course…you think you are the wrong Alice again." Mallymkun returned the look with a challenging one of her own.

"I am very much the correct Alice and before either of you implies it I have **not** lost my muchness. But if you wish me to come, you could at least tell me what is happening. Something less cryptic then 'a shadow is falling', Hatter?" Here the woman turned to the unusually silent Hatter, expecting a reply. A kindness she did not receive.

Mally spared a worried glance at the man and replied for him "We don't know what is happening…all we know is that evil is happening…"

Alice twisted a little of the soft, creamy fabric between her fingers, attempting, and failing, to read the mysterious behavior of Hatter.

He finally spoke, though moved not an inch, his accent thick. "Nivens…has gone.

With no trace…"

Alice knew that name…it was the name of the White Rabbit. "What?" she breathed softly. Mallymkun seemed equally surprised. "Hatter, how do you-"

"I know…"

"Isn't the Red Queen in exile? And Stayne?" The London woman oak eyes widened. Surely they could not have escaped.

"It is nay tha Bloody Red Queen, lass."

Alice laughed in doubt "But then who?"

The dormouse, her eyes still showing signs of shock at the news of Nivens' disappearance, replied "I told you. We don't know."

"We need ya, lass. Just this one more time…" He finally lifted his head, he eyes had lightened a little, but the normally purplish areas surrounding them remained an ebony shade.

"Why is it that I can never wake up when I wish to?" Alice groaned sadly.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

So how, Alice Kingsley wondered, had she found herself quite literally taking the deep breathe before the plunge, with a talking, sword-wielding dormouse on her shoulder? She had always been a stubborn girl, a fact that had been proved many times over. And yet, though she half-expected to wake up at any moment, she had allowed herself to be persuaded into returning to Underland. It was her shock that had allowed her mind to be weakened, and undoubtedly the sense of pity. Why, of all Underlandians, had the White Rabbit, Nivens McTwisp been presumably taken? Surely if anyone were to be taken it would be an Underlandian that posed more of a threat to the rising power.

...

The Hatter flashed Alice a wide grin and leant forward to tumble into the overly large rabbit hole beneath the roots of the very tree he had climbed out of several hours previous. Truth be told, he did not enjoy London all too much. The colours were dull and the few people he had seen dressed rather boringly. Though it had been interesting to say the least to see where Alice resided, he would not lie; he thought that she would be happier in Underland. He turned as he fell, looking up to focus on the circle of blue growing steadily smaller. Not missing the gasp of Alice's that echoed oddly loudly as she tumbled through the gap, blocking out the blue for a split second. Hatter could only guess that the gasp was caused by the sting of Mallymkun's blade.

It was a matter of minutes before the Hatter struck the floor (which was actually a ceiling), his tattered top hat falling to the ceiling (which was actually a floor).

He struggled to his feet, giggling as the thrill of walking on the ceiling hit him; he promptly held his coat clad arms out, intending to cushion the fall a little for Alice. Not a second later she emerged, missing Hatter by a good five feet. Mallymkun hit the ceiling with a sharp squeak of protest. Barely getting to her feet before the room righted itself, sending the three of them into a heap on the genuine floor.

The Hatter quickly somersaulted onto his feet and eagerly retrieved his fraying hat, not noticing the jealous glared he received from the mouse and the woman.

Alice gathered herself slowly, wincing as she rubbed a particularly sore spot on her elbow, all the while a tad jealous of the Hatter, what she wouldn't give to be that agile…

She took a moment to steady herself, regaining her senses and sighting the familiar, circular table in the centre of the door shrouded room. Immediately the blonde made her way toward it. The Hatter laughed and she turned to face him "What?"

"You need not go to all that trouble of changing your size again and again and being too small and then too tall. You may stay your proper height. It is a good height to be." Grinning, he made his way toward a large, ebony coloured, handle-less door, tapping thrice in the very centre of it with his half-tattered gloved, pale hands, removing his top hat and running it once over the place a handle should be and snapped his fingers twice. Turning to face Alice, an expression on his face that clearly wondered why she had not known this. She returned his look with one of her own, one eyebrow creeping lower over her brown eye and the other nearly disappearing into her tangled mess of curls.

....

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the interior of a room quite covered in white, or it would have been if not for the various coloured stains covering the walls. Mallymkun leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a saucer as it shattered an inch from her. "There is a door that leads directly to the White Queen?" Alice wondered allowed.

"No, Alice. There is a door that leads directly to the White Queen's **palace**." Hatter corrected, ducking at the last possible opportunity to avoid a tea cup to the head.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're back!" The thick accent of the March Hare stated; his more then half mad self grasping any available object to toss intentionally at Alice.

"He doesn't hate you; it's his way of showing affection…" Mally explained, running alongside the woman as they exited the kitchen.

By the Hatter's lead they found themselves in the gardens, every tree adorned with pale pink leaves and blossoms.

"Well, well….looky here…if it isn't Alice…" The lazy drawl of a certain Cheshire Cat floated across the air toward them as bit by bit he revealed himself. "A pity…Tarrant would have given me that lovely hat of his had you not returned."

"Hello to you too, Chess." She smiled; the cat had not changed in the slightest. Not that she had entirely expected him to. As though he knew her thoughts, the evaporating feline's grin widened…if that was possible. "Ah, but **you** have changed, Alice."

He drawled evaporating into air as his sentence ended.

The Hatter directed a good natured glare in the direction of the cat as he disappeared. "Did he think he could really have my hat?"

It was but a few moments before the beautiful and pale Queen glided towards them, a warm smile on her face as she immediately embraced the blonde girl. "Alice…you have returned…"

"Any news of Nivens?" Mallymkun spoke, running up the Hatter's side to perch on his shoulder.

The Queen's smile slipped away "No. I am afraid not…"

"What is happening here?" Alice was beginning to wonder whether or not she could receive one straight answer from anybody.

"I wish I could tell you, Alice. I truly do. But even I don't know…it cannot have been my sister for she is quite detained in exile." A sorrowful look passed over the fair face of Mirana of Marmoreal and beneath her peaceful exterior it was clear to Alice that she harbored a dark past, secrets never to be divulged. "So what am I to do?" Alice questioned, thoroughly confused.

"I am sorry, Alice, I don't know…all that I can say is that I know you have a part to play yet…" Mirana smiled solemnly and turned to the Hatter "You must tell me…how is the other world to you?"

He smiled the gap between his front teeth clearly visible against the brightness of his teeth. "If I may answer honestly, it was rather dull…Alice, what a wonder your world may be if only there was more colour…more muchness…"

"It is a lot brighter in the spring, Hatter." Alice offered a half-smile "When all the flowers, not only the roses are in bloom and the leaves are green…"

The Queen laughed lightly, Alice was beginning to notice that her emotions were rather similar to the Hatter's. They changed at the same rate although Hatter's were much more openly intense then those of the White Queen. "And to you, Mallymkun?"

The dormouse pursed her small lips for a moment "I was almost trodden on, struck with a platter and eaten! I don't think I need to say more, Highness."

It was that moment that Chessur elected to reappear, hovering beside the Queen's head. "There is something rather strange that I think you need to see…" 


End file.
